


It's a Lot Like Life

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave run into each other at college and Kurt starts being casually dominant toward him and giving him orders. Dave really likes it. Blaine doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kurt? Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt looked up from his phone, with which he’d been texting Blaine, to see a strangely familiar face hesitantly looking him over. “Holy shh... Dave Karofsky. Hi!” Kurt smiled over-enthusiastically and put his phone down on the table. “What are you - “ 

Dave looked pretty similar to the way he had in high school - strong, clean-shaven, dressed in unflatteringly loose casual clothes - and the look on his face was apprehensive, hopeful.

”Why don’t you sit?” Kurt gestured to the chair across from him.

“You want me to... join you? Are you sure?” Dave looked around the diner, then back at Kurt. “Are you waiting for anyone, or...”

“Just sit down.” Kurt rolled his eyes. He was stylishly dressed and his posture was straight, legs crossed. He looked surprised but unworried by Dave’s sudden appearance.

Dave did as he’d been told, and breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled, and huffed out a laugh. “I can’t believe how random this is. Do you come here often?”

Kurt raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“Shit. I didn’t mean that how it sounded. I’m not trying to pick you up or anything. I just meant...”

Kurt pressed his lips together, but a laugh snuck out anyway. “ _Suuure_ you’re not. We both know I’m the hottest piece of ass in the place.”

Dave gulped and turned bright red, just as a waiter arrived and said: “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Dave sputtered, “Uh, um, Coke.”

“Water for me please.”

Once the waiter had left, Kurt snickered, and waited until Dave looked more composed and less mortified. “I do come here often actually. It’s close to campus, and the food is delicious, so...”

Dave grinned, still blushing. “That’s cool. I’ve never been here before.” 

“Ah, well then you should definitely get the antipasto platter.”

Dave scanned Kurt’s menu. “How do you know I’ll like it?”

“Because if you don’t like it you have absolutely no taste and there’s no helping you. Trust me. Just get it.”

Dave looked up and met Kurt’s eyes. “Ok. I trust you.”

\--

It was strange how easily they fell into conversation, like they’d been friends all along. Apparently time had made them both calmer and more amenable. They chatted about their chosen fields of study, and how weird it was to see each other again after all this time, until their food arrived. 

The antipasto platter turned out to involve bread, olives, a selection of cheeses, some kind of sausage, some pickled green things... Dave tasted one of the slices of cheese.

Kurt tsked in mock annoyance. “No, no, you can’t eat the ingredients _one at a time_ , Dave. Here...” He reached over and stacked several pieces of food together on top of a slice of bread, “Like this,” then took a bite of the combination. “ _Mm_.” He finished eating it as Dave watched, then wiped his fingers on his napkin. “The fresh baked bread is unfairly delicious. It’s like _cake_. Seriously. Try it. But properly this time.”

Dave followed Kurt’s example and the result really was delicious. “Mmmm. ‘S good. I should just let you order me around all the time.”

“God, where was this easy, compliant attitude back in high school, hm?” Kurt laughed.

“Uh, am I the only one that remembers you blackmailing me? I pretty much had to do whatever you said back then.”

“Well I wish I’d thought of that at the time! Think of the fun we could have had...”

Dave blushed and said “Kurt, are you hitting on me?”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I really didn’t mean to give you that impression.”

Dave watched Kurt’s wide-eyed flailing with amusement.

Kurt said, “It’s just that I’m not single -”

“No, it’s cool. I’m not, like, pining over you or anything.”

“That’s good. It’s been like two and a half years. That would be creepy.” Kurt’s eyes crinkled, like he was just teasing.

Dave chuckled. “Yeah.” He shook his head. “So who’s the guy you’re with?”

“Still Blaine.”

“Is that the guy that...?”

“Yeah, you met him.”

“Wow.” Dave whistled. “You guys have been together a long time. Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Kurt took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed before speaking again. “What about you?”

“Oh, I... You know. I’ve been with a few guys, but none of them worked out.”

“How come?”

“I dunno. No reason.” Dave shrugged. “It’s like I attract these total doormats. Guys that don’t think for themselves. The last guy was just so _passive_. He wouldn’t even pick a place to go out to eat, it always had to be me. ‘Let’s do what _you_ wanna do.’ I dunno. I guess that’s not a reason to break up with someone. Maybe I just got bored.”

Kurt nodded. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they both ate their food for a moment. “You’re going to get bored with _me_ in a minute, if I don’t come up with something to talk about.” They both snickered. “Um. How’s school?”

“Ugh. Don’t ask. I’m constantly _this close_ to falling behind. I stay up late to get shit done and then fall asleep in class and miss everything anyway so I never catch up.”

“What’s the problem? Is it too hard?”

“No. I just get distracted. It takes me _forever_ to do my homework. There’s just so much internet, you know?”

Kurt laughed.

“It’s like it’s easier to work in the middle of the night, because there’s no one to talk to. But I’m just tired all the time.”

“Dave, seriously? Just set a bed time and stick to it. No problem.”

“Yeah, easier said than done.”

“Look. Do your homework early tonight, and then go to bed. Just this one time. I bet you can do it.”

Dave laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’m going to call you and make sure you do.” Kurt was pointing a finger sternly, but he had a twinkle in his eye, like it was a joke.

“Give me your phone. You can’t call to check on me unless you have my number.”

“Touché.” Kurt handed over his phone.

\--

“You won’t _believe_ who I ran into at lunch today.” Kurt set a pot of water on the stove to boil, then walked over to the couch, where Blaine was flopped over, decompressing from the day.

“Tell me.”

“ _Dave Karofsky._ ” Kurt made a _can you believe it?_ face and nestled in beside Blaine. He laid his head back and hooked one leg over Blaine’s.

“Oh no. Do I have to help you bury the body? Were there any witnesses?”

Kurt laughed. “Relax. He was actually really nice. It’s like getting out of high school made him into a decent human being.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I actually kind of suspected he’d turn out ok. Ever since he apologized that time.”

“With the crying? I still wish I’d been there to see that.”

“Blaine...” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“ _Man_ , I wanted to punch that guy in the face.”

Kurt laughed. “He wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Blaine tilted his head down and gaped at Kurt over the top of his glasses.

“Ok, he _was_ that bad, but only at first. Once I got back to McKinley he was fine.”

Blaine shook his head. “If you say so.”

“I had actually forgotten how it was, you know? All those old feelings just kind of... faded away.”

“So you forgive him?”

“I guess so.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and stroked it idly. “Huh. I guess I _do_.”

Blaine smiled bemusedly. “Probably for the best.”

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna keep in touch with him. I told him I’d call tonight.”

Blaine taunted him in a singsong voice: “Oooooh, Kurt has a boooyfriend...”

Kurt shoved him. “Shut up, it’s not like that.”

Blaine shoved back, and they had a brief battle for dominance, both laughing, until Kurt came out victorious, straddling Blaine and pinning his arms down.

“Honestly, there’s nothing relationshippy about it. It’s just to check in. To make sure he gets enough sleep. It’s a completely platonic... bedtime phone call.”

Blaine cracked up.

\--

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Dave?”

“Hi Kurt.” Dave sounded like he was smiling.

“It’s ten o’clock. Do you know where your pyjamas are?”

Dave laughed. “Ok, I know I said I’d go to bed early, but I kinda got caught up in something and I’m not done my homework, so...”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Is any of it due tomorrow?”

“No, but -”

“Then go to bed.”

“But if I do the essay now, I’ll have more time tomorrow for this statistics project -”

“ _Dave_. Get a full night of sleep. Trust me, you’ll get a lot more done tomorrow when you’re rested and alert.”

“Well that makes sense in _theory_ but -”

“Go. To. Bed.”

Dave laughed. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it. If I find out tomorrow you stayed up for another hour, you’ll be in big trouble.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Good. Now get some sleep.”

“Thanks Kurt. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Kurt hung up smiling and weirdly turned on. He put his phone on the bedside table, then rolled over and whispered in Blaine’s ear. “Are you too sleepy?”

Blaine mumbled, sounding only half awake: “If this is going where I think it’s going, then no.”

Kurt laid back with his hands behind his head. “You should suck my cock.”

Blaine grinned and opened his eyes. “Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was cleaning up the dishes from dinner when Kurt got himself comfortable on the couch and called Dave's number.

"Hello?"

"It's time for your daily check in!"

Dave laughed. "You're just in time to talk me out of refreshing Tumblr over and over again. I do _not_ want to write this essay."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok, seriously. What is Tumblr _for_?"

"What is it _not_ for? It does whatever you want. You follow people who are into what you're into, and they pretty much filter the entire internet for you into your feed."

"It can't be _that_ good."

"I didn't say it was _good_. Mine is basically football, porn, physics, and... well. More porn. So basically everything I use the internet for."

Kurt laughed so hard Blaine stopped what he was doing to listen and make sure everything was ok.

"But seriously. Stop me, ok?"

"Dave." Kurt's voice was still wobbly with laughter. "Close Tumblr, right now, and get everything in front of you that you need for your essay."

Dave sighed. "Yeah, I will, as soon as I get off the phone."

"No, Dave. Now."

There was a pause, and Kurt waited for Dave to protest. But then he heard the shuffling of paper and a thump, perhaps a heavy book being placed on a table. Some typing, and the scrape of a chair against a floor. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok, now, how long do you expect this essay to take you?" Kurt asked.

"Uhhh, maybe two hours, if I really work non-stop. But knowing me it'll take all night."

"It will _not_ take you all night." Kurt's tone had turned forceful and serious. "I'm going to call you in two hours, and if you're not done, I'm going to be _extremely disappointed_. Do you understand?"

Kurt heard a staticky whoosh that he thought might be an exhale of breath. "Yes, sir."

Kurt smiled and blushed as Blaine joined him on the couch and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Good boy," Kurt said. "Now get to work."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Talk to you soon."

Kurt hung up and squirmed under Blaine's gaze. Blaine had one eyebrow raised and his head tilted thoughtfully, but he wasn't giving any clues about what he was thinking. "What?" Kurt asked.

"You like him."

" _What? No!_ I -"

Blaine chuckled.

"I just - He's - Why would you think that?" Kurt was blushing harder now, and he swallowed audibly.

"Just talking to him on the _phone_ makes you hard." Blaine's eyes darted down toward Kurt's crotch, which, yes, he was absolutely right, but that didn't mean...

"It's just because he calls me sir sometimes." Kurt felt hot to the tips of his ears, because he hadn't been planning to say that out loud.

Blaine smirked. " _I_ call you sir sometimes."

"I know you do." Kurt looked at Blaine's lips.

"But it doesn't always have this effect on you." Blaine brought his free hand to Kurt's thigh and stroked up along it until he reached Kurt's straining erection. He squeezed it and lazily rubbed up and down.

Kurt panted and heard his heartbeat thudding in his ears. "Um, I'm -"

"What else is it? Is he hotter than me?"

Kurt shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He jerked his hips up, pushing against the palm of Blaine's hand.

"What turned you on about that phone call? Hm? The sound of his voice?"

Kurt breathed a shuddering breath. "I don't know. He does whatever I tell him."

Blaine stilled his movements for just a moment, then continued stroking. "You were talking about homework."

"It doesn't matter what it is. I tell him what to do. And he does it." And then he whimpered and opened his eyes because Blaine had pulled his hand away.

"You can do that with me, you know."

"No, I..." Kurt looked away. "I appreciate that, but -"

"I mean it. We can negotiate rules, set up a scene... I don't mind."

"But with Dave it isn't a scene." Kurt clasped his hands together between his legs. "I don't have to warn him first, or wait until the right time... It isn't pretend."

The seconds that Kurt spent waiting for Blaine's reaction stretched out until Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He flinched and picked up his phone again, flicking the screen to unlock it.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'll stop. I'll tell Dave I can't keep doing this with him."

"No, wait." Blaine took the phone out of Kurt's hand and put it down on the coffee table. "I have an idea."

\--

Two hours later, Kurt was completely naked, laying back on his bed and gasping. His cock was well-lubed and being skillfully stroked; Blaine's grip was firm and slow. Everything felt wet and tight and so good. He took another glance at the clock.

"Ok, I'm phoning now."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips, smiling excitedly.

Instead of the usual _hello_ Kurt had been expecting, Dave answered with a breathless " _Just give me two minutes._ "

"What -"

"Just - Hang on." Kurt heard frantic typing. "I'm on the last paragraph..."

Kurt kept the phone to his ear and panted as quietly as he could as he thrust his cock up through the circle of Blaine's fist. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Ok... Save. I'm done!"

"I knew you could do it."

"I can't believe it. I still have half the evening left to do whatever I want!"

Kurt slapped at Blaine's wrist to make him loosen up a little. It was all starting to feel a little too good. "I'm proud of you Dave."

"Thank you." Kurt could hear the smile in Dave's voice.

"Thank you...?"

Dave laughed. "Thank you, sir?"

Kurt grunted and his cock twitched in Blaine's hand. "Good boy."

"So, what do you want me to do now?"

Kurt laid back and looked up at the ceiling, just breathing for a moment. With his free hand, he reached out blindly to find Blaine's chest, and traced up to his jaw, around to the back of his neck, then pulled him down toward himself. "I want you..." Once he'd gotten into position over him, Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck as he continued pumping his cock. "I want you to thank me again."

Dave chuckled softly. "Thank you _so_ much, for helping me to be better, and for motivating me to not waste my whole day. I really really appreciate it. Sir."

Kurt threw his head back and managed to keep quiet through a tremendous show of will power. "How much do you appreciate it?"

"A lot."

"How much?"

A pause. "Tell me how I can show you how much I appreciate it."

Kurt breathed hard and thought for a moment, trembling under Blaine's touch. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided."

"Where?"

"Some people from my class are going to the bar."

Kurt's hips bucked upward of their own accord as Blaine stroked him harder. "You're going. And while you're there, you're going to flirt with someone."

"Oh my god..."

"But not in a confident, powerful way. You're going to be coy. And deferential. If he wants to pay for your drink, or open the door for you, you're going to let him."

"Jesus, Kurt."

Kurt gasped and licked his lips. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you do it?"

"Yes. I - Yes. Of course. Thank you Kurt."

"You did so well today." Kurt listened to the brief silence on the line as he spread his knees and arched his back.

"So did you. Goodnight."

He heard a click. Kurt dropped the phone onto the mattress and pulled Blaine down forcefully so their bodies were tight together. Blaine pulled his hand out from between them and thrust his hips down against Kurt, rocking against him fast and hard. Kurt's hips snapped up and his whole body jerked with the sudden force of his orgasm surging through him. He finally let himself moan out loud as his cock pulsed and his come streaked out between their bodies, over and over, making a damp patch on Blaine's jeans. "Oh my _god_."

"Fuck, Kurt."

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders and bucked up against him again before dropping his head back and relaxing into the bed. "Blaine."

"Did you like that?"

"Mmm... _Yes_."

"Did he call you sir?"

"He did it _so much_." Kurt laughed deliriously, blushing.

Blaine pressed tiny kisses all over Kurt's face and grinned. "Can I come now?"

Kurt angled his head up and caught Blaine's lips in a long, satisfied kiss. "Get me a drink first. Then we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t go home with the guy?” Kurt grinned teasingly.

“No. I don’t really think we had anything in common. It was fun though,” Dave said, still blushing a little.

“So I should make you flirt with strangers more often?”

Dave chuckled. “It couldn’t hurt.” He pushed his empty plate away from himself and tipped back the last of his wine.

Blaine started stacking dishes together. “Can I take your plate?”

Dave nodded. “Thank you again for dinner. It was great.”

Blaine smiled and stood to carry the dishes to the kitchen.

“I should get going soon. Early morning,” Dave said, spinning the stem of his glass between his fingers.

“Hey, aren’t I in charge of your bedtime? I’ll let you off the hook for half an hour more,” Kurt winked.

Dave laughed and poured himself a little more wine. “Just enough time for another teensy glass.” Just as he was taking a sip though, he looked up to see Kurt frowning at him. “What?”

“Did you forget your rule? One glass of water for every glass of wine?”

“Shit. Sorry. I forgot.”

“ _Dave_...” Kurt crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. “You know better.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Have some water.” Kurt passed him the pitcher from his side of the table. “As for breaking the rules, you’ll be making it up to me tomorrow when we update your homework timelines.”

Dave put his wine glass down, biting his lip, and refilled his water glass. “Yes, sir. Thank you,” he said just as Blaine came back into the room and sat down.

“Good boy.” Kurt nodded, satisfied.

Dave’s eyes flicked to Blaine as he sipped his water and turned a darker red. He put his glass down and smoothed his hands over his thighs, feeling hot and prickly, watching for Blaine’s reaction, but all he did was tilt his head at Dave’s awkwardness.

“Look. Ok,” Dave breathed. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” Kurt prompted, exchanging a confused look with Blaine.

“I think maybe we should stop doing this whole thing.”

“Doing...?” Kurt blinked. “The orders? The punishments?”

“Yeah, all of it. It’s... I mean I appreciate it. And everything has been easier lately, and I’m not so tired...”

“So we should keep going.”

“No but - I think I’m in it for the wrong reasons.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows just a little. “And what reasons would those be?”

“I -” Dave shut his eyes tight for a moment. “Being ordered around. By you. It...” He exhaled a long breath. “Turns me on.”

Kurt’s lips formed a silent _Oh._ He looked over at Blaine, who was twisting his mouth, trying not to grin.

Dave cringed and clenched his teeth so tight a muscle in his jaw spasmed. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. _God._ ”

Kurt swallowed audibly. “No, it’s - Go on. It’s good to be honest.”

Dave sighed. “It’s just you guys are together, and I _swear_ I’m not trying to get in the way or anything.”

Kurt nodded. “I believe you.”

“And I try not to think about you that way. I don’t want to be creepy. It’s just, whatever I do all day, it’s on my mind. I spend all day keeping your rules in mind, trying not to disappoint you, thinking about the way you _talk_ to me. And then by the time bedtime comes I’m so worked up about _homework first, only one beer, home by midnight_ that I jerk off thinking about it -” Dave stopped abruptly and his eyes widened comically.

Kurt gasped, and heard Blaine snort a laugh.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -”

Kurt interrupted. “I. Uh. Sometimes I don’t even wait for you to hang up.”

“Um. What?”

Kurt blushed all the way to his neck.

“You’re telling me you jerk off while you’re on the phone with me?”

“Actually, Blaine generally, um, helps me out...”

Blaine smirked into his wine glass.

Dave’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he blinked at Kurt. “You actually - You’re serious?”

Kurt covered his face with his hands. He laughed a sudden short bark of a laugh. “It’s... You’re not the only one who, uh. Is in it for the wrong reasons.” He lowered his hands and chanced a glance at Dave.

Dave looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. He licked his lips. “So you’re ok with this?" He turned to face Blaine. "I mean it; I don’t want to get in the way.”

Blaine put his glass down and rubbed Kurt’s back soothingly. He said, “Believe me, you’re definitely not in the way. If anything, my sex life has _improved_ since this started. I should be _thanking_ you.”

All three of them laughed and blushed. Dave’s eyes tracked the movement of Blaine’s hand up and down Kurt’s shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling, just trying to get his bearings. “This is so strange...”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt's lips. "I really want to ask you if I can kiss you. But, would that be a horrible thing to do? Right in front of your boyfriend?"

Kurt sent Blaine a questioning look, and Blaine shrugged and rolled his eyes. "By all means."

Dave grinned excitedly and started to stand, but Kurt held a hand out to stop him. "Oh, so you think you can just kiss me without earning it first?"

Dave paused halfway up, bent kneed and wide eyed.

"Get on your knees."

Dave collapsed back onto his chair. He stared at Kurt for a moment, disbelieving, then lowered himself to the floor. He shuffled over, closer to Kurt, and his eyes darted uncertainly downward.

"Kiss my shoes," Kurt said. "I promise, they're clean."

Dave's lips curved upward at that, and he ducked his head. He lowered his torso down until his face was inches from the floor, then flicked his eyes up to meet Kurt's appraising gaze. Then he pressed his lips to the toe of one polished wing-tip, then the other. He raised his head and sat back on his heals.

"Ok, stand up." Kurt waved him up off the floor, and stood to face him. Dave leaned in close to Kurt, until he could feel his breath, and let Kurt close the rest of the distance between them. They met in a long, slow kiss, with Kurt's head tilted back, and Dave inhaled sharply at the sensation of Kurt's soft lips pressed against his own. He struggled to keep his eyes open to see Kurt's relaxed, closed-eyed expression. He heard Kurt moan very softly. When they parted, they were smiling at each other.

Dave chuckled and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm really happy this is out in the open."

"Yeah," Kurt said, sounding breathy and a little turned on. "I have so many new ways to reward you now."

Dave laughed. "God, I just want to stay here and make out with you all night. Is there any way that could happen?"

"Not a chance. Early morning, remember?"

"No fair." Dave kissed him again, a series of little pecks all over his mouth.

"Mm, don't worry. We have all the time in the world to make out another day."

Blaine cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm just going to, uh... wash the pan or something." He was grinning to himself as he left the room.

Kurt watched him go, then licked his lips, smiling at Dave. "In the meantime, I have another rule for you."

Dave breathed: "I'm all ears."

"You're not allowed to jerk off tonight unless you're on the phone with me."

Dave swallowed hard. "Ok. Definitely. That's - I mean. Wow."

Kurt laughed at his flustered babbling. "Ok?"

"Sounds good."

\--

Blaine was laying on his stomach, clothes off, legs spread, moaning into his pillow as Kurt fingered him. The phone rang. Kurt answered with his free hand and heard Dave panting.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, I, I want to - You said I have to call if -"

Kurt thrust his fingers in and out of Blaine's asshole, feeling him clench and writhe, and said in a bored tone: "I'm a little busy right now Dave. I'll call you back alright?"

"But - You said -" Dave was breathless. He sounded absolutely _wrecked_.

"I know what I said. You'll just have to be patient." Kurt bent his fingers toward Blaine's prostate as he spoke.

"God, Kurt. That's -"

Just then Blaine moaned out loud, loud enough that Dave _had_ to have heard him. Kurt and Dave both went silent, listening to each other breathe.

"Be good, Dave. I'll call you soon."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt heard a shaky breath and the click of Dave hanging up. He scissored his fingers apart inside Blaine, feeling the soft flesh become even more relaxed around him. He delighted in the way Blaine bucked against the mattress, shamelessly trying to get off without touching himself. Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine's back, right at the base of his spine. "Ready?"

"Ready. _Please._ " Blaine's back rose and fell slightly as he breathed.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, then stroked himself a little before rolling on a condom. He pushed Blaine's thighs wider apart and knelt between them before lining himself up with Blaine's entrance. He pressed forward firmly, pushing inside just enough to make Blaine twist his hips in frustration. He laid his body down on Blaine's back and circled his pelvis forward, smoothly and slowly. When he was fully sheathed inside Blaine's body, he rocked forward and back, forward and back, small, slow motions that had Blaine groaning and arcing, gripping the sheets in white-knuckled fists. Kurt pressed Dave's name on his phone and held it to his ear.

Dave's words were more breath than voice. "Hello? Kurt?"

"Did you wait for me, Dave?"

"Yes, I waited. Fuck. Can I -?"

"Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm. I'm - seriously?"

"Or I can hang up if you'd prefer."

"No! No. I'm. Uh. Sitting at my computer. I'm. Kurt, you know what I'm doing."

Kurt sped up his movements, thrusting into Blaine harder. "Are you fully clothed?"

"Yes. I just have... My pants are undone."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how you touch yourself."

"I just. Kurt, I - God. I'm stroking my - cock."

"Fast or slow?"

"Fast. I'm so turned on Kurt. It was so hard to wait."

"Do you make noise when you're alone?"

"I think so. I think I - moan. At the end."

"When you're coming?"

"Kurt. Tell me what you're doing. Are you touching yourself? Is Blaine touching you?"

"I'm fucking him."

"Oh god. Tell me. How -"

"He's on his front. He's underneath me, humping the bed while I fuck into him -"

Just then, Blaine moaned loudly and thrashed on the bed.

"Fuck, Kurt. Yes," Dave panted.

Kurt sped up again as Blaine's asshole tightened around him. He could feel more than hear their skin slapping together. "Dave. Are you close?" 

"Yes."

"Are you close from hearing me fuck him?"

"Yes. Yes. Kurt, I'm so close. Please. You're so hot."

"Come for me. I want to hear you."

"Yes, I'm gonna - I'm -"

Kurt pounded into Blaine as he listened to Dave's moaning and gasping on the phone. Kurt thrust harder and faster, snapping his hips forward as he came. He groaned as Blaine rocked back against him, rutting against the bed and jerking with the force of his own orgasm. 

Kurt turned away from the phone to lick and bite Blaine's neck and ear, just the way he likes, to make him moan out loud, "Ohh, oh... mmm..." He realized how loud that must be to Dave, so close to the mic, and felt suddenly exposed. 

He heard Dave's voice, tinny and far away, saying "Oh my god, Kurt. Fuck." He moved the phone back to his ear and panted into it.

"Mm."

"Thank you Kurt. For - That was amazing."

"You're a good boy, Dave. You were very patient."

"Thank you, sir."

"How do you feel?"

"So good. _So_ good." They both chuckled breathily. 

Kurt asked "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Have a good sleep."

Kurt could hear Dave's smile in his voice. "You too. Goodnight." He reached over to put the phone on the bedside table, stretching his body and shifting inside Blaine, making him grunt. Then he settled back on top of Blaine and kissed his neck. "How was that?"

"Mmmm..." Blaine's head was turned to the side and Kurt could see that he was grinning widely, relaxing into the pillow with his eyes closed.

"Blaine. You want to move? You're in the wet spot."

"Don't care." Blaine started to _giggle_. "I can't believe how hot that was."

"Yeah? You liked me telling another guy all about how much you like me fucking you?"

"You should give him more details next time." Blaine squirmed, causing Kurt's softening cock to slip out of him.

Kurt laughed at the sensation, and reached down to pull the condom off. "What kind of details?" He rolled off of Blaine to throw it into the trash.

"Raunchy ones. Like how tight I am. And how good I take your enormous cock." He was still grinning giddily.

Kurt returned to Blaine's side so they could wrap their heavy limbs around each other. "How _well_ , Blaine. Honestly, your grammar takes a nosedive every time you start thinking about porn."

Blaine clung to him like a koala. "You're far too coherent for afterglowy time."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine got home in the evening, threw his bag in the corner, and went to the bedroom, unbuttoning his cardigan as he went. The bedroom door was closed for some reason, which was unusual, but he didn’t think anything of it. He turned the handle and pushed the door open, then stopped in his tracks with his jaw hanging open.

Dave was lying diagonally across the bed, with both wrists bound together with rope and tied to one corner of the bed frame. The rope had been tied with a safety knot, the loose end hanging near his hands, and he was completely naked. (Wow. That’s what Dave looks like naked. Holy shit.) He had a ridiculous wide-eyed, raised-eyebrow look of shocked humiliation on his face, and he was really rather bulky and hairy. 

Blaine closed and reopened his mouth a few times, then asked “Are you ok?”

Dave nodded and went “Mm hm,” and that’s when it occurred to Blaine that Dave couldn’t talk because he was gagged.

Blaine walked over to the bed and unbuckled the ball gag, and carefully removed it from Dave’s mouth. He tried again. “This is all good and consensual, right?”

Dave said “Yeah. It’s - I’m good.” He laughed awkwardly. He had saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Where’s Kurt?”

“He went to the store, like -” Dave twisted his head to get a look at the clock. “Twenty minutes ago?”

“When is he coming back?”

“I have no idea. That’s... sort of part of it.”

Blaine nodded and looked Dave over, then realized he was looking him over and refocused on his face. “And you’re ok if I leave you here? Do you need anything?”

“Actually...” Dave blushed an even darker red and cringed. “Um. I shouldn’t really ask you for this, but it’s just I don’t know when Kurt is getting back and it’s getting really uncomfortable...”

“What do you need?”

Dave shifted and pulled at the ropes a bit. “Do you think... Could you maybe...” He closed his eyes. “Take the cock ring off?”

Blaine guffawed ungracefully. “Uh. That’s -” He blushed. “Sure.” He stared at Dave’s cock for a moment. It was big and solid and purplish, lying flat against Dave’s belly, and it had a stretchy turquoise ring around the base. He hesitated before actually reaching out and touching it. It twitched.

The cock ring didn’t have any clasps or anything. It was just a closed circle, all the way around. Blaine used both hands to stretch it as much as possible and slide it jerkily up Dave’s (actually kind of impressive) cock. He got his fingers damp with precome in the process.

Once it was off, Dave hissed and squirmed some more. “Fuck.” Blaine winced in sympathy. It had to be really sensitive. “Thanks.”

Blaine laughed. “It’s ok.” He put the cock ring on the bed and wiped his fingers on the sheets. “Um. Should I put your gag back in?”

“Yes please.” Blaine picked up the ball gag, but before he could put it in place, Dave said “Thank you. Sorry for... I mean. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem.” Blaine grinned. He eased the ball between Dave’s teeth, pulled the strap around Dave’s head, and rebuckled the clasp. “Good?”

“Mm hm.” Dave nodded.

“Ok, well. Have fun.” Blaine laughed awkwardly again. He decided his cardigan didn’t need to be hung up right away after all. He tore his eyes away from all the nudity, left the room, and closed the door.

\--

Blaine had been reading curled up on the couch for only a few minutes when Kurt got home, saw him, and gasped. “ _Shit_ , I meant to get home before you.”

Blaine laughed and put his book down on the end table. “Lovely to see you too. How was your day?”

Kurt giggled his way over to the couch and leaned down for a kiss. “Good. Did you find Dave?” He plopped down next to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I did. He was kind of hard to miss.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

“Shame on you,” Blaine deadpanned. “I’m scarred for life.”

“Oh, pffft. Don’t make fun of me. I really was going to be here to warn you.”

“It’s not a big deal. Actually it was kind of cool seeing what you guys get up to.”

“How did it go anyway? I see that you’re not dead from humiliation.”

“No, but Dave might be,” Blaine laughed. “Um. I kind of... helped him out, a little. We didn’t know you’d be back so soon.”

“Helped him out how?”

“I kind of took off the cock ring. I’m sorry. Did I ruin everything?”

“No...” Kurt tilted his head thoughtfully. “No, that’s good. I can punish him for that.”

Blaine grinned. “You’re really getting into this whole dom thing, huh?”

Kurt raised his chin haughtily. “It’s like it’s the role I was born to play.”

Blaine laughed.

“Wait. Oh my god. You took off the cock ring.”

“Yeaaah, I totally touched your other boyfriend’s dick.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kurt covered his face with his hand. “How was it?”

“Slimy.”

Kurt thwapped Blaine on the leg. He blushed and shook his head.

Blaine kissed his cheek. “Not that I don’t love hanging out with you, but you have a naked man tied up in the bedroom; you should probably go check on him.”

Kurt grinned. “See you in about an hour for supper?”

“I’ll start some soup. That way it can just sit on the stove if you’re late.”

“Ok. Love you.” 

They kissed again, and Kurt skipped off to the bedroom.

\--

Blaine was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when he heard the bedroom door open. The slow, careful steps across the living room carpet didn’t sound at all like Kurt. He turned around when he heard the tentative clearing of a throat, and saw Dave peeking around the corner, hiding his body behind the wall.

“Uh. Kurt’s making me walk through your apartment naked.”

Blaine grinned. “By all means. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He snickered, and went back to chopping.

He listened to Dave stay right where he was for a moment. “Um. I’m supposed to get him some water.”

“Glasses are on the right.” Blaine pointed to a high cupboard.

“Right. Ok.” Dave took a deep breath, then stepped into the kitchen. Blaine peaked at him sidelong as his whole body stretched and became taut as he reached up for a glass. Apparently taking off the cock ring hadn’t ruined anything because Dave’s erection looked just as big and hard as it had before.

Blaine’s skin got hot all over. He had been this close to a total of two completely nude men in his life, and those two men were now in his apartment. He focused on the carrots in front of him and pretended not to notice when Dave stood right next to him to fill the glass at the sink.

“You’re ok with everything, right?”

Blaine laughed. “I’m definitely ok with everything.” He kept his eyes on the cutting board, so as not to seem creepy.

“I mean, you didn’t know I’d be here today. You just walked right in.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t really have any warning. From now on, if the door is closed, I’ll stay out of the bedroom.”

“No, that’s... Whatever, it’s your house.”

“But I invaded your privacy.”

“Dude, look at me.” Blaine did. Dave was blushing, grinning, and facing Blaine now, holding the glass in one hand and gesturing at his body with the other. “Not having privacy is part of the fun.”

Blaine laughed. “So, if you don’t have a problem, and I don’t have a problem -”

“Do you really not though? I wasn’t sure if you even liked me...”

Blaine turned his head, squinting, considering. “Ok, if we’re being honest... You were a dick in high school.”

Dave nodded and dropped his head.

“But you’re not _now_ , and... Kurt’s the one that put up with all your shit, and _he’s_ forgiven you, _years_ ago, and he likes you. He gets so excited about being with you. I never thought that would happen, and I never thought I’d be ok with it, but... I mean, I might worry more if you were the one tying _him_ up...”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d go for that.” Dave grinned.

“We tried it once. It did _not_ go well.”

“I can’t even picture that.”

“Word to the wise: rope burns on Kurt’s skin? Not ok.”

Dave cracked up laughing. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Blaine couldn’t stop chuckling as he threw the pile of diced carrots into the pot. “Better not keep him waiting.”

“Yeah.” Dave turned to head back to the bedroom, smiling brightly. “Thanks Blaine.”

Blaine watched him go. “My pleasure.”

\--

When the soup was all prepared, bubbling away on the stove, Blaine went back to the couch, but he found he couldn’t concentrate on reading because of the noises coming from the bedroom. Every few seconds there was the sharp _crack_ of Kurt’s hand on Dave’s skin, followed by a sound from Dave: a high whimper, or a low grunt, or sometimes a drawn out moan. It was involuntary, visceral, and it shot straight through Blaine’s body, setting all his nerves on fire. 

The constant soft murmur of Kurt’s reassuring voice came through the door as well. It took Blaine a few moments to realize he was listening intently, trying to make out some words, trying to picture the look on Dave’s face with each new pained, desperate noise. He shifted on the couch, trying to lessen the discomfort of his erection straining against his pants.

He put down his book. He had plenty of time before Kurt had said they’d be done. No one would find out. He stroked himself a little through his jeans, panting as quietly as he could, straining his ears to catch every slap and every eager groan.

The slapping sounds stopped, and somehow that made it even hotter, because Dave kept moaning out loud, as if Kurt was doing something incredible and sensual to his body, something quiet and slow. And then Dave cried out “ _No don’t stop!_ ” and Blaine couldn’t resist anymore. He unzipped his jeans, pulled them open, and wrapped his hand around his cock just as Dave was groaning out a lusty sound that broke into a surprised wail at the end.

Blaine stroked himself at a furious pace as he imagined what that wail could mean. Kurt had just turned a vibrator from zero to ten without warning, or slammed his cock inside too fast but just right, or squeezed a nipple clamp shut and pulled it hard, delivering such delicious torture. 

He closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh, listening to the muffled sound of Kurt and Dave’s soft voices. Negotiating the next part of the scene maybe. He slid his hand up and down his cock, gripping hard but moving less urgently, and leaned back a bit to rest his head on the back of the couch. He tingled all over with lust and desire, and a little bit of guilt.

His head shot up when the bedroom door opened. He gaped, wide-eyed and red-faced, at Dave standing naked in the doorway. His hand, holding still on his pulsing cock, was doing nothing to hide his situation. He felt a bead of precome drip down the skin of his knuckles.

Dave laughed and turned back toward the bedroom. “Um. I don’t think I should -”

Kurt’s voice came clearly through the open doorway. “I don’t have all day, David.”

Dave faced Blaine again, smirking. “Uh, I’m supposed to double check that it’s ok...”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, and wished to be swallowed up into the floor. “You know it is. I told you it is.”

“For Kurt to fuck me though? I mean...”

Blaine’s cock twitched and his breath squeezed out of him in a rush. “Yeah. Yes. He can - do that. Yes.”

Dave laughed. “Is there anything that’s not allowed?”

Blaine started to shake his head. Then he actually registered the question and tried to clear his head enough to answer it. “You have to use condoms.” He thought about how he was going to ravish Kurt later. “And I don’t want him to rim you. I am definitely going to want to make out with him tonight.”

Dave blushed a deeper red and nodded. “Ok. Um. Kurt wants you to know you can knock if you have bad feelings about any of this, but I guess that’s not really an issue...”

Blaine laughed and contemplated whether it would be worth it at this point to try to cover up. “No, not really.”

“Ok, well.” Dave turned to go back inside.

“Wait!” Blaine swallowed, closed his eyes for a second, and clenched his fist just a little tighter. “Can you leave the door open?”

Dave raised his eyebrows and snorted. He went inside. Blaine heard Kurt’s boisterous laughter, and the door stayed open.

He could hear everything so much more clearly after that. Every word, every gasp, even the rustling of the sheets. He hardly had to guess what was happening anymore because so much of it was being described for him.

“One more finger?”

“Yeah, I can take it.”

“You like that?”

“Yes, yes, just like that.” Dave’s breathing was slow and deep, and he groaned low and long on every exhale. “Ohhh...”

“You’re doing so well, Dave. You’re being so good for me.”

“Thank you, sir. Mmmm... thank you.” Dave’s voice was mostly breath, strained and eager, but so relieved, loose, grateful.

Blaine imagined Dave on all fours, knees apart, four of Kurt’s fingers sliding in and out of his ass, pumping steadily in time with his breath. Maybe stroking himself, or maybe unable to focus on anything but Kurt’s strong, slender fingers, wrapped in a smooth black latex glove, pressing and twisting against his prostate. 

Blaine laid back and stroked himself with a contented glow of guilt-free lust, now that he essentially had permission. In his imagination, it was his own hole that Kurt was fingering and stretching, and it felt so good that he slowed his hand to keep from coming so soon, with so much of the show left to hear.

“You want this?”

“Yes, please Kurt, please fuck me -” God, the sound of another man begging Kurt like that, acknowledging Kurt’s power, giving himself over... Blaine struggled not to moan out loud, desperate to hear every word.

“Hm. I don’t know if you deserve it...”

“No -” Dave sounded suddenly panicked, his words quick and needy. “Please, _please_ , what do you want me to do?”

“Hm...” Blaine panted and listened while Kurt pretended to think it over. “Well, I suppose you _did_ stay tied up so beautifully for me while you waited for me to go to the store...”

“It was so hard Kurt, you were gone so long...”

“And you took your punishments well. Didn’t you?”

“Yes sir. I did my best.”

“Maybe you do deserve a little.” Blaine imagined Kurt, perfectly controlled, entering Dave with just the tip of his cock, just the head, restraining himself from thrusting at all for as long as he could bear.

“ _Oh_!” Dave shouted out loud. “Oh... Please, more.”

“Like this?”

“Ohhh...” Dave’s low groan was long and drawn out, and Blaine could have sworn he could even hear the faint squelching sound of Kurt’s lubed up cock sliding into place. It could have been his imagination, but it made his heartbeat thud with longing all the same.

“How does that feel?”

“‘S good. Please, more. More.” The mattress started creaking in a quick staccato and Dave’s breaths came harsher and faster. “Oh, oh, yes, fuck -”

“Good?”

“Yes, Kurt, yeah -”

“Louder, Dave. Blaine wants to hear you.”

“Ohh!” Dave’s voice was suddenly loud and unrestrained. “ _Aah_ , Kurt -”

Blaine stroked himself faster, chasing his orgasm, spreading his legs as he listened intently.

“Talk to me, Dave.” Kurt’s voice sounded jerky with movement. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Oh, _Ohh_...”

“Use your words, Dave.”

“It’s so big - It’s too much,” Dave said through panting breaths. “I can’t, I can’t -”

The headboard thudded against the wall again and again, and the sound of skin slapping together had Blaine tumbling closer to the edge.

“ _Louder_.”

“God, Kurt, your _cock_ -”

“What do you want?” Kurt demanded.

“Kurt, please, please let me come.”

Suddenly, Kurt called out: “Blaine!”

Blaine opened his eyes wide and gasped, but couldn’t stop urgently stroking his cock. He took a moment to respond. “...Yeah?”

“Can Dave come?”

“Oh, fuck -” Blaine gasped and quivered. A rush of pleasure surged through his body, almost painful in its intensity. He shook as the first spurt of come shot onto his shirt. He held his breath and squeezed his cock and threw his head back as his orgasm tore through him. He managed to call out “ _No_.”

He gripped his cock tight as it pulsed and his heart thumped in his chest. The sound of Dave’s uncontrollable wail burst into the room, long and wild and frantic. Blaine listened and came and moaned.

The fact that Dave was coming accidentally, without permission, made Blaine glow with some new, deeper sense of lust. _He_ did that. He made that happen, by accepting control from Kurt, and refusing to give up that control to Dave. He smiled goofily to himself and tugged on his softening cock with his come-covered fingers. He started looking around for a box of tissues.

Dave shouted “Sorry!” through the open doorway, and Kurt snickered. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Blaine laughed out loud. “That’s just what I meant to happen!”

\--

It was late when the phone rang. Late enough that Kurt and Blaine had already finished another round of sex and their nighttime routine and were in bed getting decidedly sleepy. Kurt grabbed the phone off the bedside table. “Hello?”

"Kurt, I was - I need -" Dave sounded breathless and stumbled over his words.

Kurt laughed. "You don't have to call me to jerk off, Dave. That was just a one time thing."

"No, that's not what I meant." Dave chuckled awkwardly. "It's just that I can't sleep."

"Ah. Well what are you thinking about?"

"Stuff. My English test tomorrow. It's gonna suck."

"Aw, you'll be fine.” Kurt yawned and relaxed back onto the bed. “You do great at the assignments."

"I do _ok_ at the assignments. I don't even see why they make math majors take English in the first place. It’s not why I’m here. It doesn't make sense. And if I can't sleep I won't be able to focus, and I’ll do even worse..."

Kurt cut him off. "Dave. Listen to me. Is there anything you need to do to prepare?"

“Well I studied, but I could always study more."

"No you couldn't, because it's bedtime. What do you do at bedtime?"

"Go to bed. But -"

"No buts. You've done everything you need to do. The test isn't until tomorrow, and worrying about it won't make you do better."

There was a pause and a shaky breath on the line. “I know."

"Your only responsibility right now is to sleep. Just sleep well until your alarm goes off. Can you do that?"

"What if I can't stop worrying?"

"You don't need to worry, because I'm going to do the worrying for you. Ok?" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, who was snuggled up in the blankets, smiling fondly at him in the dark.

"You will?"

"Yes. Give all your worries to me and I'll take care of them for you tonight."

"Ok. Well.” There was another pause. “I'm worried I won't sleep well, and that I'll be tired tomorrow, and that I won't do well on the test, and that if I fail I'll have to do the class all over again and my whole four year plan will get messed up... Um..."

Kurt waited, his lips curving up in amusement. Dave was adorable. "Is that all of them?"

"I think so."

"Ok. I'll worry about all of that for you, so you don't have to."

"Thank you."

"Now think about something relaxing.” Kurt thought about his own default relaxing thing: date night with Blaine, out at a fancy restaurant, being waited on and just enjoying the smells and flavours of the meal with nowhere else to be. “Let out a big, deep breath,” he said, exhaling as well, and watching as Blaine grinned and did the same. “Notice any tension you might have in your muscles and consciously release it as you breathe in and out.”

He listened to the sound of Dave’s breath, which was deep and long at first, then gradually got more even and light.

"Feel better?"

Dave’s voice was very soft. "Yeah."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm hm."

Kurt smiled, still facing Blaine, and Blaine smiled back. "So, I want you to go to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes.” Dave yawned. “Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Have a good sleep."

\--

Kurt was at his favorite diner at lunchtime, texting Blaine, as per usual. _You’re crazy. Strawberry lemonade is amaaaazing. So pthhh. :P_ He hit send and put his phone down just as Dave came bounding across the restaurant toward him with a huge grin on his face. Kurt stood up to hug him and Dave excitedly kissed his lips.

“Guess what!”

“What?”

“I really did sleep well, and the exam wasn’t anywhere near as bad as I expected, just like you said.”

“Told you.” Kurt scrunched his face in a smile and hugged Dave tight before they pulled apart to sit across from each other at the table. 

Dave bounced a little in his chair. “It was actually kind of easy.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Kurt reached over to squeeze Dave’s hand. “Ooh, let me tell Blaine. He wanted to know how it went.” Kurt pulled his hand back and sent off a quick text. _Exam = success! Dave did really well._

Dave leaned forward to take a sip of Kurt’s drink through the straw. “Mmm.”

“Right? Blaine doesn’t like it, but he’s crazy.” Kurt’s phone vibrated with a new text. He read it, then turned it around to show Dave. _WOOOO Go Dave! Rule #1: Kurt is always right._

Dave laughed. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Sure you could. All I did was tell you to go to sleep.”

Dave reached over to touch Kurt’s face and make him hold his gaze. “I’m serious. Thank you so much for all your help. You make my life so much better.”

Kurt sat there open mouthed for a moment, unable to think of a response. Then he bashfully shook his head and looked down at his menu. “You know, if you haven’t had the glazed salmon, you should try it.”

Dave chuckled. “Kurt...”

“No really, it’s good. Trust me.”

Dave leaned across the table to kiss him one more time. He grinned. “Ok. I trust you.”


End file.
